1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a substance detection device that detects a specific substance which is present in a monitoring range.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, there has been a substance detection device that captures images of a monitoring target object at a prescribed time interval and detects presence of a substance in the monitoring target object based on a change (differential values) between the plural successive captured images (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2-236787, for example).